Touch of Charm
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Amnesia nymph writes something sweet ! It's about Haruka and Michiru meeting eachother through Haruka's little sister on the beach..


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters andmy name isn't Naoko Takeuchi either, so do the math !

_Author's note : This is my first story that doesn't involve guns , dying people and crying...so this really isn't my thing but...well someone asked me to write something sweet and I did it ! _

_Enjoy_

**Touch of Charm**

**By**

**Amnesia nymph**

**---**

Haruka sat in the sand looking at the waves in front of her while the sun shone upon her. It had been a few hours ago since she and her sister , Miyami had arrived her to spend the whole day at the beach. Miyami had invited a couple of friends too but they still hadn't arrived. The blonde really didn't feel like going to the beach but since her parents wouldn't let Miyami go here by herself she was forced to go.

'' Haruka , come on , get out of those clothes , don't act like such a boy all the time !'' She heard her sister yell causing her to turn her head away fromt he beautiful scenery in front of her. She now looked into the green eyes of her little sister who wore a red bikini , a little too small for Haruka's taste though.

'' I'm not getting in that cold water.'' The blonde replied causing Miyami to fall next to her in the sand that tickled the bare skin.

She lay her head in her hands as she closed her eyes. Why was Haruka always this hard to convince ? ''Come on Ruka , it would be so much fun , I mean no one is here from school to reconize you , so you don't have to be afraid someone will find out...''

'' I said i'm not getting into the water.'' The blonde whispered while turning her head back to gaze at the sea in front of her.'' By the way when are those friends finally arriving ?'' Miyami strugged for a moment. Friends , that's what she had told her sister. Maybe it was time to tell Haruka that one of them had become more than just her friend.

'' Haruka...?''

The blonde could hear the nervousness in the voice of Miyami and smirked. She should've known.'' So what's his name ?'' She asked making things a little bit easier for her purple haired sister.

'' You knew ?'' Miyami asked as she went wide eyed. Haruka shook her head the amused look on her face betraying her.

'' I just assumed something but when you just said my name I was sure , well he'd better treat you right.'' Haruka said still not looking at her sister. Their parents were not going to like the fact their 16 year old daughter was already dating.

Miyami closed her eyes again enjoying the warmth of the sun.'' Do you think they'll like him ?'' It didn't take Haruka too long before she realised what the smaller girl was talking about. She wanted to invite this boy over to meet their parents.

'' Depends on it.'' The blonde started.'' Are you two seriously dating ? Are you going to be together forever and...'' Her smile grew wide.'' And is he strong enough to live our father's questions ?'' Miyami started giggling. Her father really was something.

'' Ruka ?'' She asked now. Haruka just nodded letting the other know it was alright to ask whatever she was planning on asking.'' Well , my other friend that is coming , her name is Michiru Kaioh , she's from my school and well , we are close friends...and she's like you...I thought...maybe...'' Miyami paused for a moment. A blush rising on her cheeks.

'' Like me ?'' The tomboy asked finally looking at her sister.

Miyami turned even more red than she ever was.'' You...know...uhm..she likes...girls.'' Now it was Haruka's turn to blush. So Miyami knew ? Sometimes Haruka wished the girl wasn't as smart as she was but on the other hand it saved her a lot of trouble. Can you imagine coming home one day with an arm around another girl..the shock it would cause.

'' Don't tell me you told her I was willing to go out with her.'' The blonde now begged. For all she knew this Michiru could be a fat girl who wore clothes she didn't even fit , or maybe worse.

'' Well...'' Miyami murmered but was cut off by a voice yelling her name.Both woman looked up at a brown haired boy who was walking into their direction followed by a aqua haired girl. Haruka was sold the moment she saw the girl who reminded her of a mermaid.

'' That look on your face tells me you suddenly don't mind I promised her you would go out with her.'' Miyami said with a smirk as she got up from the sand and started walking to her friends. Haruka turned her head away when she saw her sister hug the tall boy and kissed him on the lips. Did they have to do that in public ?

A few moment later Miyami and her friends started walking back to the place where Haruka sat.'' Guys , this is my sister , Haruka. Haruka this is my lovely boyfriend Seth as you can see , he's an American. And this is Michiru Kaioh.''

Haruka nodded and stood up first shaking the hand of Seth and then Michiru's.'' Pleasure to meet you two.'' She said her eyes never leaving those of the aqua haired beauty who was obviously blushing.

Miyami winked at Seth who understood the hint completely.'' Uhm , Miyami and I..we're going...to uhm..get some ice cream..bye !'' He said and dragged Miyami away. Before Haruka could answer or say something they were already gone.

'' They do it all the time.'' She heard Michiru say causing her to turn around again with a confused look on her face.'' I meant walking away like that.'' She added.

'' How long exactly are those two a couple ?'' The blonde wanted to know , she really was curious now. The aqua haired girl thought about it for a moment.

'' About two months , I'm suprised she hasn't told you , I thought you two were very close , she's always talking about you , in a good way. Unlike me and my sister we don't get along that well...'' Michiru stopped talking when she realised what she was doing. The blonde hadn't even asked her about her family and here she was babling about things Haruka probably didn't care about.

'' How come ?'' Haruka asked while sittiing down in the sand again. She didn't really care though but they had to do something until Miyami and Seth were back.Something told her it would be a long time before they would be back again anyway.

'' She doesn't like me...because...well...'' She paused for a moment.'' Because I don't like men , if you know what I mean.'' The blonde just nodded and lay a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

'' Don't be embarressed.'' Haruka said with a smile on her face making Michiru feel much more comfortable.

After awhile of talking the conversation had run dry making Michiru wonder if Haruka was bored with her. The blonde just sat there looking up at the sky like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Maybe she should say something ? What what could she possibly say to this blonde next to her , she couldn't just start talking about the weather or something even though the idea sounded wonderful to Michiru's ears , as long as she got the blonde to talk.

Just when Michiru was about to open her mouth to say something Haruka turned her head to look at the smaller girl who now blushed. ''Where did they go anyway?''

'' I don't know. Why ?'' Michiru asked with a sad tone in her voice. Haruka just pretended not to notice as she turned her head back at the sky above them.

'' I promised my parents to get her home in time but it seems i won't be able to keep that promise.'' The tomboy answered after taking a deep breath. Sometimes she could strangle Miyami.

'' Do you still live at home ?'' Michiru suddenly asked hitting herself mentally. _Stupid question Kaioh , really stupid ! _The blonde simply shook her head in reply.

'' Nope , me and my parents couldn't really get along so I moved out , I still visit them and all that...'' She added. The aqua haired girl just nodded. Now she came to think about it she had no idea how old Haruka really was. The blonde didn't look much older than Michiru.

'' Haruka if I may ask , how old are you exactly ?'' The smaller girl asked. Haruka still didn't look at her.

'' I'm 25 right now.'' Was the only reply the smaller girl got before the conversation run dry again , neither one of them saying anything to break this silence.

* * *

It was already getting late by now and there was still no sign of Seth or Miyami. The blonde who was now laying on her back in the sand opened her eyes to look at the sun which was already going down.''Maybe we should go look for them.'' She said. It now hit her for the first time this was the first thing she must have said to the smaller girl since the silence that had fallen upon them. For Haruka this silence had been confortable but to Michiru it had meant the opposite. 

'' Yeah...i guess.'' The smaller girl said giving up the hope she and Haruka would ever go out in this life time. She really thought Haruka was cute and interesting , the only problem was it seemed the blonde wasn't really into opening up with her.

Haruka had ofcourse noticed the sad look on the smaller girl's face making her wonder if she had done or said soething wrong. It had never came to her mind it was what she hadn't done , that was the real problem.'' Or we could take a walk over the beach...'' She added causing Michiru's eyes to light up.

'' I'd love that.'' She said with a huge smile on her face as she stood up. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a day in which you would end up in your bed regretting the fact you hadn't done what you had wanted to do in the first place.

The blonde also stood up now but instead of walking into the direction of the water as Michiru thought she would , she stepped closer to the smaller girl and put her arm around the girl's shoulders. To people who didn't know better they looked like the perfect couple and inside of both of them something couldn't wait to make those suspicions a fact.

They now started walking across the beach while enjoying eachothers touch. Both of them fearing this moment would end soon. Even though they didn't do anything more than walk over the sand that tickled their bare feet it still felt like the most important thing in the world to both of them. Still...still neither of them dared or could find the courage to go further.

'' So...'' Michiru started as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.'' What do you want to do with your life...Miyami told me you are fixing cars for a living now...that isn't what you are planning on doing your whole life right ?''

The blonde shook her head in amusement.Michiru sure did know a lot about her.'' No i'm not planning on doing that forever , I think of becoming a racer.''

'' That's dangerous.'' Was the first thing that came out of Michiru's mouth.

'' I know...'' Haruka said and suddenly stopped walking. Michiru on the other hand walked on until she noticed Haruka wasn't longernext toher.Suprised she turned again looking at Haruka who was gazing back at her.

'' Is everything alright ?''

'' Yeah...''

Michiru took a deep breath. Why was Haruka acting so strange when things were going so well just a few minutes ago ?'' Haruka , can I ask you something ?''

The blonde just nodded never breaking eye contact with the other girl.

'' Do you like me ?'' It was out before she even knew it , there was no way back now.Suprised by the question Haruka replied by nodding.'' No.'' Michiru added.'' I mean...do you _like _me..''

It took Haruka awhile to figure out what Michiru had meant. Again she nodded. The smaller girl now started walking back to the blonde. When she was close enough she still didn't stop , she simply pushed herself in Haruka's arms which now closed around her.

Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder once more and gazed at the red sky around them.'' It's beautiful isn't it ?'' She didn't know why she asked it. She knew she had to say something else but she simply couldn't find any other words to say.

'' Indeed.'' Haruka whispered as she cupped Michiru's face. Their eyes met once more. She had beent alking about Michiru , not about the stupid scenery around them , nothing could ever compare to the beauty that was in her arms.

Michiru blushed. Was Haruka really here ? If this was a dream , then please don't let her wake up , never again.'' Tell me what you want.'' The aqua haired girl could hear the taller woman ask her.

The smaller girl just answered the blonde by letting their lips brush. When Haruka didn't pull back she decided to just go for it and pressed her own lips against those of her love. The kiss didn't last long because before things could become really passionate Haruka pulled back again only to look into Michiru's blue eyes. She wanted to drown in them.

For a moment the smaller girl feared she had gone to far by kissing the other but the smile on the blonde's face told her otherwise.'' You still haven't answered my question.'' Haruka whispered in Michiru's ear causing the girl to shiver.

Haruka could hear a giggle followed by a word she had wanted to hear the whole day , _you ._ And with that she bent down to kiss the girl again , only this time with more passion and all the lust she had felt since the moment she first saw the aqua haired nymph.

Miyami and Seth sat on a bench looking at the two kissing woman.'' I told you so , now give me my 100 dollars.'' The purple haired girl smirked.

'' Well , that was just luck.'' Seth said as he started digging in his pocket for the money he had promised his girlfriend. They had been sitting her for quite awhile now waiting until something would blossom between the two woman.'' I'm glad i'm no lesbian.'' He stated earning an odd look from Miyami.

'' I mean ..come on...don't give me that look...what I was trying to say...'' He just gave up the moment he saw words weren't going to save him out of this one even though he hadn't meant it the way Miyami thought he did. He had meant it took the two woman forever to get together...it didn't even take this long in all those boring love movies he had to watch with Miyami.

'' Sometimes you act so weird you even scare me.'' The purple haired girl stated before pulling him close to her and plant a kiss on his lips.This would be a day to the beach no one would ever forget.

- _At the end of the day we are all just people who are trying to find some love_ -

THE END

* * *

Omg , it to0k me forever to finish this...i'm sorry people it turned out like this , i'm not really satisfied with this story but i'm suffering from a serious case of something called _writer's block_ ...I'll update my other stories so0n too... 


End file.
